7teen: The Mall Demons
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: N/A Episode; HALLOWEEN HORROR SPECIAL: Jonesy has a job working for a treasure hunter who collects hidden treasures from all over. Unfortunatley, this treasure has attracted the attention of evil spirits who vow vengance. WARNING: There will be murder
1. Intro: A very boring day

**INTRO**

Another day at the mall…

Stanley causing trouble with his popgun. The Rent-a-cop looking around to harass teenagers again, and that kissing couple were _STILL_ at it. _**(Is it just me… or did they meet in first grade and get stuck to each other from eating paste?!)**_

The gang, and I, _Mykan Spotswood…_we're all gathered at the lemon… except for Jonesy.

Something seemed wrong, all of us seemed pretty bored. Everyday it was the same thing… we come to the mall, we work, we go home, then it happens all over again.

"Is it just me, or are the walls closing in?" Jude asked.

"If they are… I want to go first." said Nikki, and she let her face fall onto the table. "Nothing really exciting happens here anymore."

Jen let out a huge yawn. "I just got out of it, but I feel like I've been in the penalty-box for years." she said.

"I know what you mean." added Caitlin. "Lately, I haven't had the urge to go shopping."

"Yeah, and even a prank on the Rent-a-cop hasn't perked me up today." I added. I told them ho earlier Ron had fallen for another one of my tricks…

_**Earlier**__**…**_

_Ron tried to break up three best friends who just sitting around and chatting… accusing them of loitering, and being up to something sneaky… so I took action._

_**(Harvey Keenslapper joke from Sesame Street)**_

_I walked right up to Ron. "What do you want, punk?" he asked sternly._

"_Well… "X" Marks the spot." I said._

"_What say?"_

"_I say… "X" Marks the spot."_

_Ron looked around. "What spot?"_

"_THIS spot." And I stuck a huge black spot on his shirt with a big BOING "And here's the "X" that marks it…"_

_I stuck the huge "X" on him and every began to laugh that Ron fell for it again. Only I didn't feel much like laughing._

_**End of Flashback**__**…**_

"That doesn't sound right." Wyatt said. "Ahh… maybe things will pick up soon."

We all sighed in boredom, and in agreement.

_**(Intro theme)**_

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!**_

_-Now that we're through with school, _

_we get to make all the rules, _

_and spend more time with all my friends._

_Always hanging together… in a place where we grew up…_

_-I'm 7teen, I have found my own way, _

_I love my job, and I live at the mall today, _

_And I am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen, life is sweet. Though we grew up way too fast…_

_Still the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6--**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7teen…_

_Still the memories will last._

**_JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!_**

**_7TEEN!_**


	2. Jonesy's new job

**CHAPTER ONE**

So far nothing had changed, we all still looked pretty bored. Just then, Jonesy came rushing up to the table with a loads of excitement in his eyes. "Guys, guys… you are not going to believe what's just happened to me."

"What else? You got a new job." Wyatt said, half awake.

"Not just any new job…" replied Jonesy. He preached into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful dark-jeweled necklace.

We all stared in awe. "Jonesy… where did you get that?" Jen asked.

"I found it…" Jonesy said. "It's all part of my new gig. You are looking at the new official manager of, _"Treasure Trekers"_

"Treasure Trekers? Dude!"

"Jude!"

They bopped fists.

"What's Treasure Trekers?" asked Nikki. "And just how, or why would they decide to make _you_, manager?"

Jonesy explained them that there was this old Sea Captain named, McAlister. He was retired from his life at sea, but still recovered treasure. He set up shop in the mall, but now for _some reason_ he never came back to work.

While he did still own the place, he decided to make anyone who wished to work for him manager. "The guy seemed pretty glad to give the job as a matter of fact… and I'm not complaining."

"Hmm… really interesting. Some old guy just walks up to you, and you tell him you want the job and he gives it you selling…" she paused as she couldn't stop staring at the necklace. "Selling… silly, yet very wicked jewelry."

Jonesy could see what she was thinking. "I don't suppose… you want to try this on do you?" he asked, flatteringly.

Nikki tried to cover it up with her sarcasm, but Jonesy just clipped the necklace round her neck, and the black jewels gleamed in the sunlight. The rest of us awed in cuteness.

"Well… maybe I will hold on it for you… I mean… for a little while." She said and she pecked him a big one on the cheek.

"Whoo-hoo… I'm d'man. You know it! OH YEAH!!!" and he began to strut off back to work.

"That thing really looks great on you, Nikki." Caitlin said. "Awe… I wish I had one."

Nikki lay back in her chair and relaxed warmly. "Mmm… looks like Jonesy's made my day."

My head perked up, and my eyes twinkling behind my shades. "And _mine_ too." I said. "It's just given me a great idea for a new episodes of _Stingray."_

"Nice." cooed Jen

"Sweet." added Jude.

"Got to run… while the idea's fresh." I said as I headed off to Comic Cavern.

"I think I'm going to go back to Stick-it." Jude said as he hopped on his board . "Later."

"I'm out of here." Wyatt said. "Maybe I'll go stop off at Jonesy's store and buy Serena a new bracelet."

"I better go too." Nikki said. "The Clones are going to freak when they see these things. See' ya Caitlin."

"Bye." and Caitlin was left alone, still feeling bored. "At least some people are having fun." She said as she puffed at her _long hair._

What she didn't notice was behind her in the dark corners along Nikki's path to the Khaki-Barn… someone, or _something_ really ugly looking was following her, and even took the shortcut to the barn.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy and Wyatt were at "Treasure Trekers" and Wyatt actually brought a eye-magnifier as he looked at practically everything he touched. "What are you doing?" Jonesy asked.

"Looking these diamonds over to see if their made of glass." Wyatt answered.

"Are you kidding?" Jonesy said. "Just look… would a fake diamond be able to do this…" and he rubbed the tip of an earring across a useless glass plate, cutting it perfectly.

"Whew. Okay, I'm convinced." Wyatt said. "So how much for this one?" he asked holding up a bracelet.

Jonesy checked the price. "It's about $750."

Wyatt dropped his wallet in shock. "Seven-hundred fifty dollars?! Only Mykan makes money like that."

"Ah-ha… but you forget, bro… who's the manager? Who makes the rules?" Jonesy said as he gestured to himself. "For you… you can have it for just fifty bucks."

Wyatt was speechless, as honest as he preferred to be, he really couldn't let it slide this time. He needed that bracelet for Serena, so he took it up. "Thanks bro… but won't you get fired for this."

"Ah, wait… I know…"

"Who's the manager?" they both said at the same time and they shared a laugh. "Later, Jonesy."

As Wyatt walked his way to "Burger McFlipsters" he didn't notice that he was being followed from behind by someone, or something nasty looking. It crept up slowly behind him and it looked as though it was ready to strike…

Wyatt suddenly had a chilly feeling, and turned round to look behind him… _but nothing was there_. "That's funny… I was sure there was some--" he just let it go and kept on walking.

_**Meanwhile, at the Khaki-Barn**_…

The Clones were folding up some frilly pink sweaters. "Think this sweater is so cute." cried Krissy.

"I think it's cute too." added Kristen.

"I think it's cute even more." Cooed Kirsten.

"EEE!!" they all squealed.

Just then… someone weird looking entered the store.

_**(View from the eyes thing)**_

"Eww… what reeks?" cried Kristen as she held her nose. All three of them turned to see the weird shopper who was moaning and hissing wickedly.

"Eww… looks like someone needs a serious do-over." said Kirsten.

The stranger kept on creeping towards them. "Uh… hey-hey… we didn't mean that literally. I mean you need a bath at least." said Krissy. The stranger kept coming forward, and now the clones were starting to get a sick feeling.

"Uh, hey… now!"

"What are you doing?"

"No, no… stay back! Keep away from us… no, no, no!!"

"EEE-EEE-EEE!!!"

They're shrieks could be heard all over the mall, and when people rushed over to see what was wrong… what they saw shocked and terrified them.

The Clones, _covered in blood_, lying motionless on the floor with the look of cold murder on their faces.


	3. Murder Mayhem

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Ambulance came to take The Clones away. There was no hope for them… they were three gone geese. The gang and I however did arrive to see what had happened, and Nikki didn't know what to feel.

As much as she hated The Clones, she never wanted them dead. Worse than that, the Khaki-Barn was closed for investigations. This was a murder case, despite the fact that there was no evidence as to who did it.

"I can't believe it." Nikki cried. "They're gone! They're actually gone!" and what do you know, she even had a tear to shed.

"Who would do such a thing?" Caitlin sobbed. "They we're almost like me, The Clones."

"Dude… this is really trashing my mellow." said Jude.

We all met back at the lemon. All of us were having moments of deep and sad silence for The Clones. This was an absolute tragedy. They were so young, and still hadn't had the chance to enjoy life as much.

None of us really felt like breaking the silence.

Until, however, Ron showed up. "There's been no indication evidence as to who did the deed." he said to us. "As much as I'd like to blame you maggots for this… I know that I can't."

"I will however be keeping my eyes on you, and around the place for anything mysterious looking." with that, he left.

Still… none of us really felt like going back to work. We we're acting as though we we're all to scared, and too upset by what had happened. Not to mention… we didn't know what was it that killed The Clones, and _why?_

_**The next day**_…

The mall still kept on going as usual. Only the entire sector by the Khaki-Barn was closed off. The police were still investigating the murder case. Once again, no evidence to report.

Jonesy, was back at work again, and as manager, he was kind enough to hire Nikki along side of him to give her a job. "Thanks Jonesy… I feel slightly less miserable already."

"Hey, what I would do for you." He said as he pecked on the head. "I got to run… I got this weird request from my boss. He wants me to pick for him a ton of coffee for him and bring to his home."

"Coffee? That doesn't seem so big."

"_Forty pounds_ of it."

Nikki was really confused at that. "What in the world would he want with so much coffee?"

"Beats me…" Jonesy said. "But I better go before "Grind-Me" closes… Later."

No sooner had Jonesy left the store had Darth entered the store. "Well, well… look who has rekindled her Jedi spirit, and rejoined the alliance of the force." he said, which meant of course that Nikki was working again.

It was amazing that Darth was so handsome looking now… No, Glasses, No Braces, clear face, a taller body, new clothes, and yet he still kept his old nerdish ways.

"And what is it that the Yoda-man wants this time?" Nikki asked.

Usually, Darth would do his Yoda-impression, but he was in a bit of hurry. "Just here to get a gift for Julie, for our date tonight." he showed her that he had been saving up for months.

Nikki only saw that much cash from when I had big rush at Comic Cavern, and she gave Darth a beautiful pair of diamond tear-drop earrings. "Give her these… she'll walk all over you."

Darth smiled and gave her his money. Then he left…

_**Later on**_…

Julie was admiring her reflection. The earrings really added to her beautiful look. Straight teeth, and no braces. Longer hair, no cold or snivels. Even a Wonder-Taco mask across her eyes, instead of the hat.

"Darth, these are so amazing." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. She kissed her boyfriend sweetly. "After my shift, we are so going out tonight."

"You got it, baby." Darth said. "Se you, tonight."

Julie waved goodbye until Darth was out of sight, before going to work in the back… _Unaware that she was being watched… and followed._

A spooky shadow of a groaning figure crept along the wall nearing Julie's shadow that was positioned by the _deep-fryer._

Julie suddenly had a bad chill run down her spine. "Huh?" she turned round, and gasped at what she saw. The thing, whatever it was, grabbed her, and she SCREAMED!!

People rushed over to Wonder-Taco, and hurried to the back. There they found poor Julie with her head still stuck in the deep fryer, and her flesh was badly burned, and even shredded up by the hot oils.

Darth could hear the scream all the way from Stereo-Shack. "Julie!!" he cried "I'm coming!!" he grabbed his light saber and dashed out the door. He ran for the empty elevator, and began to go down.

However, Darth had the sick feeling he wasn't in the lift alone. He looked around, and suddenly he was grabbed from behind by something horrible. "AAH!! Let me go! Let me Go!!" he cried.

The elevator doors opened up at the bottom, and Darth was lying dead on the floor with his light saber impaled through him.

_**Meanwhile**_…

It was getting close to closing time, and the others were gathered at the lemon… to far away to hear the death-screams. "What's with all the coffee, Jonesy." asked Wyatt. "There's enough here to last you at least a year."

"It's for my boss." Jonesy answered. "I'm supposed to take it to his house, because he's too chicken to come and get it himself."

"How do you expect to carry all that to his house?" Jen said. "It looks like it weighs a ton."

"Mykan's giving me a lift there in his car." Jonesy said. "In fact he should be here by now. What's taking him so long?"

I came up running up to the table with a look of worry in my eyes. "Guy! It's happened again!" I cried. "It's another one!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what's happening?" asked Nikki.

_**Later on**_…

The deceased Darth and Julie were taken away by the ambulance. There was no hope for them either. They were busted badly.

The police were chatting over what they had found, but still hadn't any evidence of who was behind the murders. Ron even obtained the security tapes that recorded all the recent murders… but each one of them showed the same thing.

_**Scene one**__**…**_

_The Clones were in the Khaki-Barn, cooing over the sweaters, when suddenly they looked frightened by something or someone, but strangely the camera didn't see anything or anyone else in the store._

_Not even when their chests had burst and they fell down dead._

_**Scene two**__**…**_

_Julie was working at the deep fryer, when suddenly, she turned around and she began floating in midair, and she was forced into the deep fryer, but once more the camera didn't see anything._

_**Scene Three**__** …**_

_Darth was in the lift, and suddenly he seemed to have been shoved back into the wall. Then his light saber began to move all on its own, and it speared him, but still nothing and no one else was in the picture with him._

…

"Well that sure was weird." Jonesy said as we loaded the bags into my car. "Form the way things looked, you'd think they just went up and killed themselves."

"Jonesy, how can you say that?!" Jen said. "You saw what was on those tapes…"

"She's got a point." Jude said. "People can't just lift themselves up into the air like that. Believe I know… I tried it once and I landed with a big crash. Gashed my leg pretty badly too."

We all held back a barf or two. "Anyway, lets go." I said as Jonesy and I hopped in. "The sooner we get this over with, the better."

The others kept looking on as we drove off, until we were out of sight. Unaware that something creepy was standing right behind them… it was getting ready to strike…

Caitlin felt a chill run down her spine and then turned around, but nothing was there. "Something wrong, Caitlin?" asked Wyatt.

Caitlin looked around. "I just felt a chill… as if someone… or something was just here." she said. "Meh… it's probably the draft."

They all began to head for home, but they still couldn't help but think that something very strange was going on. Something… almost… _evil!_


	4. Sleepless wonders

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jonesy and I drove in my car through the night.

It sure was great having my own car. Investing my money well from eight and a-half years working in a super comic store really paid off. Of course I didn't really use it as much as my apartment was just across the street from the mall.

This was the reason it was still in great shape, and I kept it well taken care of.

"So, where exactly does this, McAlister guy live anyway?" I asked.

"On the other side of the woods up ahead… just by the lake." Jonesy answered. "Word of advice though… They say that too many years at sea made him a little lightheaded."

"O-kay then…" I said.

The woods sure seemed a little foggy, and spooky. I didn't take off my shades, but I almost wanted to close the roof up, but Jonesy said it was probably just vapor from the lake. I wasn't so sure though, but I kept my cool.

A while later we made it to the lake where a large marble stone mansion. "Whoa." We both said as we stared in awe at the huge house. "Man… I knew this guy was rich, but…" Jonesy didn't what else to say or how to put it.

"Come on, lets go." I said.

We grabbed the coffee bags and made out way up to the front door. There no lights in the windows, and the cold wind was started to pick up a little. "Look… here's note." I said.

The note read: _"The back door is unlocked, and here is a map. Leave the coffee in the pantry, charged to the account of Captain. Jacob McAlister."_

"Seriously, man… I was kind of hopping he'd pay up front." Jonesy said.

We walked around the house to the back way, and sure enough the door was unlocked, so we just let ourselves into one of the living rooms. "Okay… its says here the pantry's this way…" I said.

Suddenly, something bright caught out attention. There incased behind glass, like all my comics back at work, were very expensive treasures, and jewels. Far more expensive than the ones Jonesy sold in his shop.

"Where did all this loot come from?" Jonesy asked. "No wonder this dude's so rich."

We made our way over to the pantry, and we did see some more treasures on the way, but the house was still all dark, and the wind's howling didn't make it any easier.

We made our way to the pantry and dropped off the coffee. The place hadn't looked like it had been used in years, and there was no one else who lived in the house. No servants, no maids… nothing.

We made our way back to the where we came in. "Man, I don't know about you but this place is starting to freak me out." Jonesy said.

"Ditto." I added. "Come on let's g-- AAH!!" I tripped on a chair leg and fell backward into a bookshelf, and the moment I made contact, the shelf began to spin around revealing a secret room.

"Mykan!" cried Jonesy. He followed me into the room which appeared to be the only one in the house lit. There were ship models, expensive paintings, and there was also an old man who was backing away from us in fear.

"P-p-please… don't hurt me!" he cried. "Please… I-I'm sorry I disturbed you!"

Jonesy and I shared a look of confusion. "Yo, boss… take it easy, it's me, Jonesy."

The man, Captain. McAlister, calmed down a bit. "Oh, Jonesy… thank heaven." he cried. "You brought my coffee I assume?"

"Yeah… my friend, Mykan here, he and I put it in the pantry."

The Captain, breathed a sigh relief, and then nervously poured himself a small cup of brewed coffee. He really did look petrified, and he had rather large bags around his eyes.

"Oh, boys… please forgive me for my sorry attitude, but I'm… a little edgy."

"Yeah…" I said. "Not trying to be rude or anything but you really look like you could use a little sleep." I said.

The captain nervously sipped his from his cup. "Mmm… N-n-no, no, no. I couldn't possible sleep." he cried. "In fact, I… I don't believe I've had so much as a catnap for the last three years."

"Dude! That's sick." Jonesy said. "Man, even as a kid, I knew when it was time for a snooze."

I approached the shaken man. "So, where exactly did you get all this loot from anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, oh… I… salvaged it from sunken ships, or found it in my days as a treasure hunter. Most if it was even collected from the very ground that the your mall stands on now… but alas, I do not do that anymore, and yet… it is the very reason why I cannot sleep."

"What?" Jonesy asked out of shock. "What the heck are you talking about?"

The captain explained that the treasures he had found near the mall were from old wanderers who traveled across the outback that once laid where the mall was, and died.

He simply just took all their valuables for himself to open up his shop and get incredibly rich. "If you think it is fun to slide a ring off a _bony finger_, or steal a necklace from a rotting skull… well it is not."

As spooky and creepy as that was, that was not the captain's problem of why he couldn't sleep. He explained to us that he had been cursed for what he had done. "The moment I that fall asleep…" he paused. "I'm visited by…"

"…_Demons!"_

Jonesy's and my heart skipped a beat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! By what?"

"Demons." Replied the captain. "The spirits of the wanders who died on their adventures. Angry, dark spirits who come back to look for all the treasures that I took from them."

He slowly sat in his being armchair by the fire. "They want to drag me back with them, to their shadowy graves as payment for taking their valuables. They aren't at rest… so they won't let me rest."

He lay down in a daze. "It's when I sleep that they come. So as long as I stay awake, they can't hurt me… or anyone else who has become involved with my jewelry."

"Okay… this is getting a little freaky." Jonesy said.

We bid good night to the captain and then dashed for my car. "Man… that guy's gone squirrelly." I said.

"Totally nuts." Jonesy added. "Demons? Heh… who's he trying to kid?" We drove off into the night, putting the demon story out of our heads…

While inside… the poor captain was really getting twitchy. "If only I could stay awake." He cried. "If only… I … could--" and he dropped off like brick.

Now that he was asleep….

Near the mall, the grounds near the parking lot began smoking wickedly as several dark figures emerged from the ground, and began to creep towards the still open mall.

While other demons began heading towards the direction of the captain's house. The were walking like zombies, sniggering and hissing as they proceeded forward.

Suddenly, the captain snapped his eyes open… and the moment he did the demons had vanished back from whence they had come. The captain was not trying to fool anyone. The demons… we're very much real…

…but nobody knew of them.


	5. Run like you've never run before!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Five murder cases, and the Rent-a-cop was getting ready to close down the mall until whoever was responsible for these murders was caught, but the mall was still open.

Jonesy and I told the gang of what the captain had told us last night. "Demons? Yeah, right." Nikki snorted. "I suppose next he told you he was still scared of the boogie-man."

"I don't know…" Jude said. "I mean… it probably would explain those mysterious murders."

"No, way." said Jen. "We saw the security tapes, there was nobody else. They must've just been freak accidents."

"Sure… accidents." Wyatt said. "I got to run. Got a date with Serena I'm going to give her new bracelet today. See' ya guys." and he got up and left.

"Yeah… I think I'll go visit Amelie at the Soda hop. I got a sugar craving." and I was off.

"And I'm going to go see Starr." Added Jude as he hopped on his board. "Later."

"Do you guys think it's a good idea for them to go off alone?" asked Caitlin. "I mean, what if the demons go after them?"

Jen put her hand to her head in disgust. "Caitlin, I'm telling you… there are no such things as demons!"

… but that's where Jen was wrong, because at that moment, strange figures were already perusing Wyatt, Jude, and myself along our path ways.

We all suddenly had sick feeling we were being followed, but whenever we turned around we saw nothing was there behind us. All this talk about demons was really rattling us up, but we knew seeing our girlfriends would help us forget about it.

_**Later on**_…

Amelie and I were walking through the mall, hand-in-hand, each having an ice-cream, and playing our favorite game…

"You're cute."

"You are cute."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

Our faces moved closer, and closer… and when we kissed, Amelie had said it last, she got me again. "Ah, well… you can't win them all." I joked, and my girlfriend giggled.

We clicked our cones together as if we were having drinks. "Here's looking at you, kid." I said, but before we licked our ice-creams.. we looked towards the fountain. "Hey, what's that?"

We moved closer, and Amelie suddenly winced, and dropped her cone. "Zut-A'lors" she cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

Poor little Stanley was floating facedown in the mall fountain… and his Yummy-Mummy must had been shoved down the stairs while no one was watching and broke her neck.

Amelie and I were no doctors but we could tell when someone was dead. Amelie tried giving Stanley CPR, _I didn't mind_… and she didn't mind that I felt for Yummy-Mummy's pulse. _**(I wonder exactly what Yummy-Mummy's real name is)**_

But it was no good… they were goners.

Amelie could help but softly cry a little-bit. She did love kids, and it was very tragic that such a young boy, and his mother getting killed before their time. "I… called the medics, they'll be here soon." I said as I held my girlfriend close.

"'Oo would do such a 'orrible thing?" she sobbed.

"I don't know." I said softly to her… or did I really not know. _"Can it be?"_ I thought.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Serena and Wyatt were just coming out from the movies. "Greatest show I've ever seen." Serena said.

"Me too." her boyfriend said. "I just got to head into the washroom."

While he was there, he took a look at the bracelet he got for his girlfriend. "I think now's just as good a time as ever." he said to himself.

As he washed his hands, he didn't here the silent sounds of something creeping up behind him. He dried his hands off and headed out the door… not notice what was following him…

"Well now…" he said to Serena. "Now that the dates nearly done, I got something for you." Wyatt said.

"Oh?" Serena said sounding all flirty. "What is it?"

"Uh-uh-uh… close your eyes now."

Serena did as she was told, and when Wyatt told her to open her eyes again… she gasped!!

Wyatt looked down at the bracelet all confused. "What? There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" he asked, but Serena was now shaking in terror. "W-W-Wyatt!!" she squeaked. "B-b-behind you!!"

Wyatt turned round, and finally… HE SAW IT!! A big, dark horrid creature moaning and hissing at him. Serena a Wyatt SCREAMED in fright. "RUN FOR IT!!" Wyatt cried as he let Serena's bracelet fall into the crowd of people he lobby.

His voice attracted the attention of everyone, and they could see the monster too. Soon everyone was running a-muck in panic… and a few of them… namely, the _Movie-usher, Stuart-Goldstein,_ and_ Paige, the hot-dog girl…_

…they were brutally killed at the hands of this monster. It was tearing through the crowd as if it was looking for something.

The Rent-a-cop was passing by on his patrol. "What's going on here!" he growled. "What's all the… the--" suddenly he saw the monster picking up the bracelet Wyatt had dropped, and then it was joined by three more monsters.

"All-r-r-right then!" Ron stuttered as if he were actually afraid. "You may as well… CARRY ON!!" and he ran off with the crowd as the monsters kept approaching, and killing more shoppers.

Jude and Starr were skating nearby. "Like, whoa! What's happening in there?" Starr asked.

"Don't know. Maybe they watched too many horror films." Jude said. They could see Wyatt and Serena up ahead, running towards them as if their lives depended on it. "Yo' Wyatt, what's happening?" Jude called.

Wyatt and Serena just sped right past them, but only stopping for a moment. "RUN YOU GUYS, RUN!!"

Jude and Starr shared confused looks, and when they turned back the other way… Starr gasped!! "Whoa-oa-oa!! Jude… do you see what--"

"Yeah, I do." Jude answered. "I see me GETTING TH HECK OUT OF HERE!!" and he and Starr began skating away like no tomorrow.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Amelie and I were at the lemon with the others talking about Stanley and his mom. "Two more murders? That makes seven in just two days." cried Jen. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly, Caitlin's all our cell-phones began ringing with a text message from Wyatt. The massage said: _"Run!! Don't ask why, just get out of the mall!"_

"What's got him all psyched?" asked Jonesy.

"It's probably nothing. He and Serena did just go see a horror flick.." added Nikki.

Suddenly, we all could feel the floor rumbling. "What's happening?" cried Caitlin.

Then we could see lots of shoppers screaming and running in panic for towards the exits. "What's going on?!" cried Jen.

"I don't think we want to know." cried Nikki.

Then, the ground below our table began to gurgle and quiver angrily, and then… POW!! It burst wide open as angry, and disfiguring monsters emerged from the holes, knocking us off our feet.

The monsters roared furiously with their claws ready to strike. We all shared a huge SCREAM, and began to back away from the lemon as more monsters popped up from numerous places.

"LOOK OUT!!" I cried!!

We jumped out of the way as an evil-looking arm popped up and grabbed Nikki by the meg. "AAH!! IT'S GOT ME!!" she screamed. "GET OFF ME!!"

"Nikki…. Hang on!!" cried Jonesy, and he grabbed a fallen chair and began bashing the monster's arm. "Get off!! Get off of her you big ugly brute!!"

Nikki was able to wretch away from the monster… but it did end up ripping her pants and grazing her leg a little, but she could still run with the rest of us.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Caitlin, and we all began to run for it. "Wait! What about Jude and Star. Wyatt and Serena?" I asked, but suddenly there they were running straight for us.

"Dudes!!" cried Jude. "Run for it!!"

"They're everywhere!!" cried Wyatt.

We all dashed for the parking lot where we took my car, and Serena's car, and we went at least a mile away from the mall in no time. We were safe, but we were still freaked out of our souls.


	6. Wild Woods chase

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The two cars, mine with Amelie, Jonesy, Nikki, and Jen… and Serena's with Caitlin, Jude, Starr, and Wyatt… were still heading deeper and deeper into town as far away from the mall as we could get. We finally stopped at the gas station just outside of town after coming so far.

"Man… I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life." cried Wyatt.

We all were terrified out of our heads. The demons were real, and it would also explain why we couldn't see them on the tapes. _They couldn't be photographed._

"I guess that Captain wasn't as crazy as we thought." Jonesy said… and suddenly his head and mine snapped up. "CAPTAIN MCALISTER!!" we both cried.

"What, was is it?" asked Jen.

"Don't you get it?" I said. "The captain said that the demons come only when he falls asleep."

"Zut!" cried Amelie. "'e could be in real danger."

Serena nodded. "Right… we're going back." she said. "Lead the way, Mykan."

We hoped back into the cars, and took off back into town… unfortunately we had to by-pass the mall on the way to the captains house, and it was already dark by then, but we kept on going.

"_Look!"_ Caitlin cried, _We kept in contact using my, and Serena's cell phones in the speaker-slots._ The mall seemed to be deserted, and stained with a lot of blood.

"Eww. Looks like those creeps were busy while we were away." said Nikki. The demons had done a lot, but they seemed to be gone.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The captain was still struggling to stay awake. "I must stay awake." he groaned, but suddenly he dropped down like a log again… and the demons began to rise up again…

…

Only… they didn't rise up near his house…

Along the way to the captain's house, we were just nearing the woods when Starr suddenly shivered. "Whoa. Are you cold, babe?" asked Jude.

"No… it's not that." she answered. "I just have this really, really sick feeling like were being_ followed_."

Jonesy, looked around behind us. "WAHH!!" He cried. "Mykan! Serena!" we all looked behind and saw a whole hoard of the demons coming after us in a stolen convertible.

"Floor it, guys!!" cried Wyatt. Serena and I pressed our accelerators down as far as they could go and we began to tear across the road with the demons close behind.

"This is insane!" cried Jen. "Why are they coming after us?!"

"Does it matter!!" growled Nikki. "The point is… they _are_ coming after us, and we got to get away from them!"

"Hang on!!" I cried as we made a hard right-turn. Up-ways, and down-ways through the woods, but the demons were still on our tails. "Watch out!" cried Serena as we were almost rolled off the road.

Jude looked behind. "Dudes! They're getting closer!!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" cried Serena.

"I don't think it's going to be fast enough!" I added.

We kept on zooming through the woods, but still the demons weren't giving up. Finally, Jude decided to take action. "It's time to lose these suckers once and for all!" he said with pride, and he opened up the sun-roof on Serena's car.

"Jude, What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Trust me! Just keep going." replied Jude, and he began to climb up through the opening with his skateboard in his arms. He waited until he got a clear view of the demon's car. "I'm going to miss you, Sally." he said to his board.

He stared very carefully with precise aim. "Eat board, Demon-Dudes!!" he growled, and he tossed his board straight at the car chasing them. The front tries got snagged on the board and the demon's car spun put of control, and CRASHED hard into a rock and exploded.

"He got them!" Jonesy cried.

Jude climbed back into Serena's car. "Way to go, Jude!" cried Wyatt.

"That was like… amazing." Starr cooed, and she kissed him passionately.

We slowed down a little and then, "Look… what is that up a'ead?" asked Amelie.

"It's the captain's home." I answered. "I hope he's okay in there."

We parked the cars a little away from the house, but before we could get up to get out… more demons suddenly popped up out from nowhere and began ramming at the cars.

We all screamed and fussed about trying to get the monster off of us. In my haste, I leaned on the car horn, and sounded it loud and clear…

…

…Inside his house, the captain woke up, being startled by the horn.

…

Suddenly, the demons all vanished into thin air, and we we're all still okay, _physically._ "Hurry up before they come back!" cried Jen. We all dashed to the house and pounded on the door.

"Boss… hey boss, open up!!" cried Jonesy.

Caitlin suddenly screamed when she realized she was stepping in a puddle of the demon's slime on the porch. "Awe, man! They're crawling all over the place." cried Wyatt.

Suddenly Nikki felt a hand grab her shoulder from behind, and she SCREAMED, causing us all to jump. Thank goodness it was only the captain. "What you all doing here?" he asked.

Jonesy caught his breath. "Boss… you got to help us." he cried, but before he could say another word, the captain could see the gash on Nikki's leg.

"That's a mark from the demons." he said with concern. "So… the old captain's not as crazy as you think. Quickly, come inside, all of you!"

_**Later on**_…

We were all sitting in the captain's secret room, and he was showing us some old pictures of what the grounds by the mall looked like before the mall was actually built.

"It was on that day, thirty years ago…" he said. "When a band of explorers traveling into the outback lost their lives in a sandstorm, just like out there near that floater-mark out across the lake. When a ship got caught in a big storm."

He went on saying that those shipwrecks was where he salvaged all the jewelry from, and that was what inspired him to go treasure hunting on land. "I curse the day that I robbed the treasure from the outback."

"And when I opened up my jewelry store… that's when they started coming after me. The ghosts of those poor explorers who died in the sandstorms."

He told us that he began to _time_ his sleep, and how he would sleep long enough for the demons to reach up to his front door, and then he would wake up and the demons would vanish into thin air, _like that._

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, so he visited the gravesite where the bodies had been buried, in the outback, and he buried all that he took from them. "I even gave the management of my shop away hoping that it would please them more."

We all looked shocked at what he just said. "Whoa. You mean, I was set up." Jonesy said. "You made me manager of the store all for that?"

The girls exchanged gasps of shame.

"Un-cool!" I said.

"Very, un-cool!" added Wyatt.

The captain nodded his head. "Yes, and I am very sorry about it." he said. "But it didn't do me any good. I gave back their treasures… I gave up running my store… and they just kept on coming!"

He sat upright. "Don't you see… it's _revenge_ that they want… not restitution. Those horrid beasts will do anything to kill me, and anyone else who's been involved."

"Whoa… trashing my mellow, here." Jude said.

"Wait a minute…" said Jen. "Are you sure you gave it _all_ back?"

"All but what I traded away, and sold." the captain answered.

"WHAT?!" we all asked at the same time.

"You see, back then I wasn't as rich as I am now." replied the captain. "I needed to make some vast amounts of cash if I had hoped to make it all the way. So I had to part with some of the gold that I found from the explorers."

"Well, then that's the answer." said Serena.

"Beg your pardon…?"

"You gave away some of the treasure that you tool, so you didn't give it _all_ back."

The captain nodded. "I suppose that is right." he said. "I tried to track down the pieces that I had sold, and given away, but it was no use. I could never return all that I took."

Amelie suddenly had an idea. "Maybe, if you cannot return what you took from them… then maybe you can give them your collection. What you earned from zee treasures. It may just even things up."

"Amelie… there's no way he's going to do that." said Nikki. "I mean sure he's loony, but he's not stupid."

The captain took a moment to think about Amelie's idea. "You know what, my dear… you might be right." He said as he stood up firmly. "This all has to go back… every last bit of it."

"But I'll need you're help… all of you. We must get this done tonight."

Most of us agreed to help him, only Jonesy and Nikki were still a little reluctant. "No way we're doing all this messy stuff." Jonesy said. "Yeah, I mean we're not the ones who did the deed." added Nikki.

"Come one you guys… we got to do this." said Jen. "It's the only way we ca get the demons to stop." The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Remember my friends…" the captain said. "They're after you all too. Once they know you… they're not going to stop coming. I'm not so sure you'd be wanted to… _go to sleep_… anytime soon."

Couldn't argue with that, so they agreed to help out. "Ugh! This is going to be a long night." Nikki muttered.


	7. Mykan's last stand!

**CHAPTER SIX**

We all had our jobs to do…

Amelie, Jen, Jonesy, Nikki, and I went back to the mall, and cleaned out the jewelry store. Every last of the treasures that the captain had looted was packed in boxes, but we also grabbed enough of the regular jewels to help make up for the one's that were sold.

Serena even let us borrow her car so we could get more boxes to fit in fewer trips.

While the others stayed at the captain's place, sorting through his collections to determine what to give away, and also to keep the captain awake. As long as he didn't fall asleep, the demons wouldn't come after us.

It took several trips up and down the mall, but before long, the whole jewelry store was almost completely cleared out. "Man… I guess this means I've canned again." Jonesy said. "And I was doing so good here too."

"Never mind, Jonesy." said Nikki.

"Yeah, you can't really enjoy money if your dead anyways." I added

"Good point."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt, Serena, Jude, Starr and Caitlin were busy at the captain's place. They loaded up what little bits and pieces they could into Serena's car to take back to the site of the mall the captain showed us on his maps.

The work was hard and tiring, but keeping in mind that nobody was allowed to sleep, they kept right on going. Serena's car was very full by the time they were nearly done.

There was only room enough for two people in the front seats, and the trunk had to be tied down to keep the boxes from spilling out.

Jude grunted as he place the last box in. "Dude… I feel like I've out here forever." He moaned.

Wyatt sipped his coffee. "At least we got plenty of caffeine to keep awake." he said.

The captain came out to give them a map to wear the treasure had to be dumped. Since the outback was no longer there, the treasures would have to be dumped somewhere in the middle of the road.

"How will we know if it works?" asked Serena.

The captain nearly turned pink. "Oh, trust me… you'll find out." he said. He turned to head back to the house, but as he was bout to open the door… Caitlin came through the door with more coffee in her hands...

…WHAM!! The door banged the captain directly on the head, knocking him out cold. "Whoops! Oh, no!" cried Caitlin.

"Captain!" cried Jude. "Oh, no, man… don't go out on us now!"

"Ooh… I'm so sorry." cried Caitlin. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't just like leave him." said Starr. "If he conks out, the demons will get him for real."

Caitlin and Starr bent down the captain, who was struggling and talking in his sleep. "They're coming! They're coming!!" he cried.

"Okay, okay…" Wyatt said. "Serena and I, we'll go back, meet Mykan's group and dump this stuff. You guys stay here in case the demons come after him, and try to wake him up."

Seeing as how it was the only plan they had, Wyatt and Serena hopped into the car, and as they drove off. "You keep him awake now!" Serena called, and they were gone.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt had warned me with a call. "What?! Awe, man. Thanks bro, we'll see you in a bit." I dashed back to the others warning them that the captain had fallen asleep.

"Whoa! We better get moving." cried Jen. "The demons could be here any minute."

We all began heaving all the boxes into some shopping-carts, and then dashed through the mall. "Hurry, Hurry!" cried Jonesy. We kept going faster and faster, luckily the escalators weren't shut down.

Amelie looked around behind her, and she SCREAMED!! The demons were coming for us. "We must 'urry!" she cried. We jammed ourselves on the escalators, but then things got worse.

"Uh-oh! Look!" cried Jonesy. There demons at the bottom too. "We're trapped… there's no way out!"

The demons began to play around with controls, and we were rattled around as we dropped closer and closer towards the bottom. I decided that there was no other way out. "Amelie, take these." I said as I handed her my shades.

"Mykan!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

I clenched my knuckles. "Since there's no way out… I'M GOING TO FIGHT!!!" and I leapt down to the angry monsters.

"MYKAN!!!" the others cried.

Grabbing one of the brass posts near a display I began bashing and whacking those big ugly brutes but good, clearing the way for the others to get through.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" cried Jen.

"He's either brave, or really stupid." added Nikki.

The demons weren't very strong in brute strength, but like many dead creatures, they couldn't be beaten by ordinary strength. I couldn't stop them, but at least I could slow them down.

Finally with one colossal attack I knocked them all down into a pile. "LET'S GO, GO, GO!!" I cried, and we all dashed away from the angry monsters.

…

We found Serena and Wyatt waiting for us outside. "Guys! Over here!" Wyatt called.

We all met up, and then Serena showed us the map of where we had to set everything. It's all got to go there in the middle of the road." she said.

"The lets get going already!" snapped Nikki.

We made it to the middle of the road near the intersection, and began dumping all the boxes into the middle of the street, one at a time. "Here's your stuff back. Hope you like it, FREAKS!!" Jonesy said angrily.

There was only one box left. "Hurry up and dump it." snapped Jen.

Wyatt picked the box up, but before her could make it over to the pile, he was tripped up by the demons who popped up all over the place. "WAAH!!"

The box slipped form his hand and slid just a little ways from the pile.

The demons began to grab all of us, and try to tear us apart. All because we didn't get the last box over to the pile. We screamed and fussed about, luckily Jonesy and I broke free and fought them off a little.

"We've got to get the last box on the pile!" I said.

"Right, I'm on it." added Jonesy.

He ran towards the box, and left me to fight the demons off. The others broke free too… all except Amelie. "Au secours!! 'ELP ME!!" she cried.

"AMELIE!!" I cried.

_**(Slow motion)**_

_I dashed over towards her, as the demon was getting ready to strike. I made it just in time to SHOVE her out of the Demons path…_

…_but unable to save myself._

"_SPLEACH!!" Right through my heart!! "GRR-AAA-AAA-AAAHHH!!!"_

"_NOOOOOOON!!!"_

…_and I collapsed_

_**(Normal speed)**_

The others gasped in the most horrific gaze ever. "MYKAN!!" cried Jonesy. Anger Raged up inside him. "HERE!! TAKE YOU TREASURES AND GO AWAY!!" he screamed as he tossed the last box on the pile.

The demons all turned their attentions to their recovered treasure and began disappearing with it all back into the ground in huge rumbles, and smoke puffs… but what good was it now?!

Amelie clutched by cold, bloody body in her arms. "Mykan!" she sobbed. The others all gathered around.

"Oh, no!" Jen sobbed.

"They… they got him." Wyatt cried.

I shivered in my girlfriends arms as her tears fell onto my skin, struggling to breathe. "Ugh… Uhn… Looks like… we got them!" I cried.

"Mykan… you 'ave to 'old on, _Mon-Cher."_ Amelie sobbed.

I looked up at her, and she was fading away fast. "Sorry, babe." I cried. "Ugh… looks like… this is the end for me."

"Non."

The others all turned their backs, softly crying to themselves.

"Mykan… you cannot go." Amelie cried. "I cannot live without you. I love you so much!"

I barely had enough strength, but I managed to raise my clean, but cold, hand and crease her cheek. "Hey… I… love you too." I cried with tears in my eyes too. "Amelie…"I paused. "You… were… "The one!" …Uhhh-nnn!!"

My eyes snapped shut, my arm fell down onto the ground, and I stopped breathing. Amelie's heart was at that moment, and forever… broken.

"NON!"

"NON!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOON!!!"

Her cries of pain echoed all over the city.


	8. It was all a dream

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The others made it back to the captain's house to find everyone was still okay. "Did you, guys do it?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, we dumped it all." Wyatt said as they hopped out. "How's he doing?"

"I think he's starting to come too." said Jude.

The captain moaned a little as he awoke. "Ow! What hit me?" he asked.

Caitlin decided not to tell him that. "Uh, never mind." she said. "How's your head?" The captain felt across his head. "It feels… lumpy." he said. "What happened?"

"We took it all back…" Jonesy said. "…and it worked… the demons are at rest." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The captain smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled. "Thank you, kids. Thank you." He gleamed. "After all these years, finally I can sleep with a clear conscience."

He decided to head inside for a much needed rest, there would be much for him to do tomorrow. His jewelry shop would have to be closed down, but at least he was free from the demon's curse.

…_or so he thought._

The others suddenly saw Amelie was still sitting in my car, and she was looked almost petrified in sadness and deep woe. That's when they noticed… "Where is he?" Jude asked. "Where's Mykan?"

Nikki held Jonesy's hand tightly, and Serena rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder. Jen's head dropped forward. The others were started to figure out what happened, and their fears were answer when Jonesy answered them, shaking his head. "He… didn't make it."

The others held the jaws open not wanting to believe the awful truth, but Amelie came out of the car. He clothes stained with my blood, and she held out my shades… the only piece left of me.

Caitlin and Starr had tears in their eyes, but they felt so hurt, they couldn't sob, and Jude… he began walked towards the wall of the house with his hand against the cold bricks. "Awe! Oh, oh… no, no! Awe, Man!"

…

They thought that the least they could do before heading home that night was hold a small memorial for me. They place my shades on a tree-stump near the lake, and each bid their goodbyes to me.

Jude even carved my name in the stump. "You were a great dude, Mykan. I'm really going to miss you buddy."

Amelie wiped her eyes with a tissue. "'E died trying to save me." she cried. "It's just not fair."

Jonesy put a comforting arm around her. "Hey… look at it another way. He helped us save the rest of the world. At least he died a hero."

Amelie knew he was right, but it didn't change anything for her. "I want him back Jonesy!" and she threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

Jonesy comfortingly held him close, _and Nikki didn't mind._ "Take it easy Amelie… you just let it all out now."

Suddenly, we heard the captain SCREAM form inside. They all dashed inside, and… "AAH!!" the captain had been murdered by more of the demons.

"No! Why didn't it work!!" Jonesy yelled!

Then one by one, more demons popped out of nowhere and began to kill everyone. Jen, and Caitlin had their heads cut off. Wyatt and Serena got speared through the heart. Nikki and Jonesy even had their brains ripped out.

Only Jude and Starr were left. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Starr cried.

"I don't know!" her boyfriend said, but the he suddenly noticed, Nikki was still wearing that black necklace Jonesy had given her. They still hadn't given back all treasures.

Jude got down and grabbed it. "Is this it?!" he yelled at the demons. "Is this what you want! TAKE IT!!" he threw the necklace, but they still kept on coming.

"Jude! They're like, still coming!" cried Starr.

Obviously the demons were still mad about their treasures being taken in the first place. "Starr… looks like this is it babe."

"Yeah… I'll see you on the other side."

They kissed one last time, only to be torn apart by the demons. Jude and Starr screamed as the room began to spin around, and around, and around some more… AND THEN--

…

Jude fell out of bed. "Huh? What the--" he said as he straightened himself upright. "Whoa! What just happened?" he looked up at his TV which announced they had reached the end of their _"24-hour horror special."_

It was all just a dream… like when Jude dreamed about the Zombies in the mall. This meant that everyone was still alive, and there were no demons at all. "YAH-HOO-HOO-HOO!!!"

_**(Come on! You didn't honestly think I would just do all that to the gang, and my own character like THAT? The 6teen show and my 7teen fics really are too much fun to lose any of them now.)**_

_**Later on at the mall**_…

Everyone was okay…

Stanley causing trouble with his pop-gun. His Yummy-Mummy flirting with teenaged boys, and not a trace of the demons ever appearing at all. Jude made his way to the lemon and found we were all still alive.

"What's happening?" he said with cheer.

"Whoa. Someone sure seems happy this morning." said Nikki.

"Yeah, what gives man?" asked Wyatt.

Before Jude could tell us about his nightmare, Jonesy had a little gift for Nikki. "thought of you the moment I saw it." and he presented her with a _black pendant necklace._

Jude gasped. "No way." he muttered.

I also showed everyone the latest episode of Stingray I just finished. _The Golden Sea._ "The WASPs discover a way to get gold out of ocean water, and a hoard of sea demons vow vengeance for being robbed." I told them.

Jude SCREAMED in terror and ran for it. "What's eating him?" Jen asked.

Jonesy and I exchanged confused looks. Was it something we said?

_**(Ending theme and credits)**_

_-I'm 7teen, I have found my own way._

_I love my job and I live at the mall today._

_Now that, I'm on my own forever._

_I'm… 7teen, life was sweet, though we grew up way too fast…_

_Still the memories will last._

_**7TEEN**_


End file.
